Rise of a Hero
by Devonte316
Summary: Izuku was born Quirkless in a world where quirks are everything, But in a world where the impossible can become a reality Izuku finds himself with a quirk and more and what's better he now has a shot at achieving his dream.(Can't update for now because of life I will comeback and rewrite this later when I'm ready and much more improved at writing.)
1. Fighting Bear-Fisted

**So I had to repost this story and delete the old one cuz sadly the website wouldn't let me make any new changes to the 1st chapter of the story. nothing much as changed in the the chapter all I did was add a little more detail in the classroom scene and that was it this is my first fanfic so ****criticisms are welcomed with open arms. also I will talk a little bit about this at the end of the story, A few people had asked me if Izuku would have a harem in this story and one person gave me a list of who he/she wanted in the harem.**

* * *

His head was killing him, Izuku Midoriya woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping from his forehead and chin, he didn't know why he woke up like this until he remembered what it was he was having a nightmare about. His childhood friend turned tormentor Bakugo Katsuki or Kacchan as he still called him. His former bullies words still rang out through his mind "Useless little deku, You can never be a hero without an awesome quirk like me. You will always just be worthless weak pathetic little deku" and he couldn't forget the other one katsuki told him today right after school ended

**FLASHBACK**

A thin bored looking teacher walked into class and took his place at the little podium in front of the class waiting for his class to settle down." _I would hand out these future career forms but…_" he paused and looked at the class grimly before a wide grin interrupted his scowl "_I assume you ALL want to be heros!_" he said loudly while turning around and throwing the forms at the board behind him, The whole class cheered at his statement while showing off their quirks except for 2 individuals one whose head was held down low and the other who's hair kept his eyes hidden, but he had on a egotistical smirk

" _Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but you all know it's against the rules to use them in school._" he laughed trying to reign in his class and his own laughter.

"_Hey Sensei Don't Lump me in with all these useless extras!_" an ash blonde kid laughed with his feet up on the desk. His snide remark irked the kids in the classroom who then all started to yell at him " _Oh get over yourself Katsuki" one of the kids yelled._

"_Ha shut up all you losers should just stick to being extras in my story_." he laughed again. "_Ah Katsuki Bakugo you are aiming for for U.A. right?_" the teacher said effectively shutting up every student in the classroom.

"_U.A. High?_"

"_He's aiming for THAT school I hear the cutoff score this year is 79 right!?_"

"_I hear that school barely accepts anyone ever._" the kids started chattering amongst themselves about the prestigious school. Bakugo took this as an opportunity to jump onto his desk and declare himself as superior to everyone else

" _I aced all of the mock exams I am the only one from this damned shitty school that's going to go to U.A.!. I'll surpass All Might and be the best No. 1 Hero, Not to mention I'll be one of the most richest people in the world!_" The hot-headed blonde shouted his ego getting the best of him.

"_Oh you also applied for U.A. too right Midoriya?_" everyone froze and turned directed their gaze upon the messy green-haired boy trying to shrink into himself.

All heads turned in Izuku's direction with anger etched in all of their faces then the whole class bursted out in fits of laughter at the poor boys expense "_what's wrong with you, what makes you think you can get into U.A. with just good grades_" one of the students yelled out trying to keep himself from laughing so he could finish insulting his fellow student.

"_But U.A. got rid of the rule so now I can maybe make it in if I try hard enough. Maybe i can be the fist one to-_" Izuku tried to defend himself but before he could go on

An explosion threw him from his desk onto the floor.

Of course it was from a very pissed off Bakugo who was eyeing Izuku with a new type of egotistical anger that made him involuntarily back a away a little.

"_Forget these extras deku, Your totally quirkless and you think you can even rub shoulders with me at U.A.?_" His voice dripped with a little sarcasm and venom. Izuku fearing for his health scurried away till his back hit the far wall while waving his hands in front of his face and stuttering "_w-w-wait no, K-Kacchan._"

He tried to breathe to calm himself but he couldn't help it he continued to stutter "_I-I-I'm n-not trying to compete with you or anything K-Kacchan… It's just been my dream ever since I was little… and there's no harm in t-trying r-right?_" Izuku asked forcing himself to look up at all classmates who seemed to morph into demons bearing down on him.

"_Try? Try what deku!?, You are completely powerless, you would get totally crushed in the entrance exams._" bakugo snarled. The teacher just yawned and watched as one of his students was getting bullied he waited till it was all done before continuing with the rest of class.

The bell rang signaling for the kids to leave and go home for the day Izuku grabbed his notebook and started to put it away in his bag so he can take more note later until someone tore it away from his hands. bakugo glared at Izuku as he waved the notebook around in the air. "_I don't know what you think your doing deku, but we ain't done_" bakugo said his voice condescending

"_what'cha got there his diary?_" asked one of bakugos lackeys walking up behind him with the second lackey trailing behind the him.

Bakugo moved the notebook over so both his sidekicks could read it "_Huh? Don't tell me your taking notes on how to be a hero?" the first lackey laughed _"_How pathetic!_" "_He's delusional_" the second lackey sneered

"_Haha real funny guys now please just give it back"_ Izuku said, his fear could be heard creeping in his voice

Bakugo just help the book for a second before placing it between his hands and setting off his quirk burning the book then he tossed it out the open window making Izuku freak out.

"Most first-string heros usually show potential early on." bakugo said matter-of-factly _"People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness."_

"_Stay away from U.A. deku._" his voice coming out in a long drawl with a menacing undertone. Bakugou placed his hands on Izuku's shoulder, smoke began to curl out from under his hand. He was using his quirk to burn Izuku and he wasn't fighting back. He was just taking it without making a sound. Bakugo finally removed his hand from Izuku's shoulder and walked to the classroom door before stopping suddenly

" _If you really want a quirk that bad, pray you'll be born with one in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the school._" Izuku turned around in an instant ready to fight back, but his bravery quickly died out at the sight of Katsuki's explosive quirk going off in his hands.

"What?, What are you gonna do deku?". Izuku's words died in his throat as he looked down avoiding eye contact with his tormentor.

"That's what I thought deku" walking away with his lackeys following dutifully behind him. The poor boy could still hear their snide comments as the walked down the hall, "Didn't even try to put up a fight, I'm a little disappointed but I guess it was a smart move for him against Bakugo" one of the cronies laughed.

Izuku walked to the window to find where Katsuki threw his now burnt notebook, He saw it in the pond and sighed. He lifted his leg up getting ready to end it all, but something told him to hold on, to put off killing himself to end all the torture and suffering. He couldn't just kill himself his mother still needed him here with her, he was her only family and she loved him dearly she constantly worried about him and fussed over almost every little injury he had ever since he was a little boy.

"For her," he muttered to himself." I'll keep going for her." He lowered his leg and walked down to retrieve his notebook.

Izuku settled for muttering insults about how if he did kill himself how bakugo would get in trouble with the law for for bullying him into suicide and how he would feel then. He saw a few fish surrounding his notebook nibbling on the ends of it. " Great now my dreams of becoming a hero are fish food." he sighed before shooing the three fish away and grabbing his notebook. Izuku looked at his burnt and soaking wet notebook before peeling open one of the pages." At least my handwriting is still legible" he huffed before continuing his trek home.

**PRESENT TIME**

Izuku stretched out his legs in bed before turning his head over and looked at the time his all might clock read 3:58, Izuku breathed out heavily through his nose before sitting up, he had nowhere to go today, he had no friends, Kacchan made sure of that. There was no school since it was the weekend. He could have gone back to sleep his mother wouldn't bother him until breakfast was ready and she wasn't even up yet, but he wasn't in the mood to return back to dreamland he had enough of his tormentor in his waking hours he didn't want to deal with him in his sleep too.

He put his hand on his shoulder, he could still feel the hand shaped burn mark he received from kacchan. He breathed out and got up from his bed deciding he should just get and get ready for the day ahead of him. He didn't know what he wanted to do today, eventually he settled on walking around the city looking for pro-heros he could analyze more.

By the time he finished his shower he could hear his mother getting up from bed. He looked at a nearby clock on the wall and saw it was 7:30 yeah people should be leaving for their morning commute by now. Izuku wrote out a short note to his mother grabbed and apple from their fruit bowl and the table and put on his shoes before leaving his small apartment.

He walked down the street looking around taking in the early morning bustle, he went to sit down and start reading through some of his notes when he suddenly heard a woman scream for help he peeked around the corner and saw an big man with a quirk that apparently turned him into a large bear like creature dragging a woman in a dress shirt and long skirt away into an alley.

Seeing everyone just watch as the woman was dragged away pleading for help irked Izuku, how could they just watch when she needed help, a pro hero had yet to show up to stop what was happening and yet no one was willing to help her. If no one was going to he would, he was going to be a hero anyway this was something he needed to get used to doing. Steeling his nerves he ran into the alley to try and stop whatever was going on. He froze the instant he got to the entrance fear seizing his heart.

The woman was on the ground her shirt torn open and silent tears streaming down her face the bear like man had his mouth open and was getting ready to rip her throat out. Izuku took in a deep breath before yelling out " H-hey you S-s-stop, L-leave her alone." his voice barely came out as a squeak but it caught the attention of both the bear-man and the woman.

The woman on the ground smiled because someone had answered her pleas for help but her smile faded quickly as she realized that her hero was just a kid. "NO, what are you doing he'll kill you and me don't do this!" she screamed out before a large bear claw backhanded her into a wall leaving a large dent in the wall with cracks spreading out from the impact. Izuku's eyes widened as the bear-man smiled wickedly.

" **Mmmmmm another tasty morsel huh.**" the large man laughed, his voice sounded just how Izuku would have imagined" **don't worry I think I have enough room in my stomach for both of you" He smiled" but I think I'll start with the appetizer first.**" his eyes focused fully on Izuku.

The boy blinked but before he knew it he had a large fist buried in his stomach forcing blood to spill from his mouth, he flew into a nearby dumpster his body causing a huge indent in the dumpster. He could feel his ribs crack from the blow. Slowly Izuku pulled himself out from the side of the dumpster only to feel another large paw clinched his head in a tight grip.

" **I'm not done playing with you yet kid I like my meat to be fully tenderized.**" the Bear-man said smiling maliciously his voice was grating on Izuku's ears, and his vision was going black but he couldn't stop here that woman was still on the ground watching in utter fear as she was about to watch a young boy's head get crushed by a monster who was trying to kill her previously, she wasn't safe yet, He couldn't give up yet. If he was going to be a hero he had to push through and prevail.

Thinking back to one of the pages of his destroyed notebook Izuku remembered writing down that anything can be used as a defensive weapon, grabbing at a glass bottle on the floor nearby he managed to smash it on the bear-man, making the grip loosen enough for him to wiggle free and launch a well aimed punch to the man's gut before rolling away.

The bear-man turned around, blood matting down the fur around the injury he just sustained. He charged again at the boy and managed to knock him into a wall forcing him to spew blood from his mouth a yelp escaped the woman's mouth as Izuku was then pulled from the wall and thrusted into the ground. a pained scream was released from Izuku as he was lifted and thrown into the dumpster. His shirt was soaked with his own blood but he had to hold out, he just had to survive long enough for the heroes to arrive. He stood up again and forced himself to lift his arms up in a defensive position.

**XXXXX**

The woman was shocked to see the puny looking kid still alive after taking a hit like that and getting his head crushed, she was even more surprised when he stood back up and prepared himself to attack the villain again. He was pushing past his own limits to keep her safe, She felt something tug at her heart but she pushed it to the back of her thoughts as she stood up her quirk may not be very helpful in fighting a villain one-on-one and in a team fight it might slow her team down but she felt like she had to help in some way as she stood up she activated her quirk and a bright light filled the alley catching the attention of the two brawlers.

The light got smaller and smaller shrinking down into a ball in the woman's arms before she looked at the boy and smiled "Thank you." she said quietly before shooting the ball of light at him. she fell to the ground unconscious all of her energy drained from her.

**XXXXX**

Izuku was confused. One moment he was preparing himself to take another punch from the giant bear looming before him before a bright flash of light caught his attention. He knew one of the basic rules of combat was to never take your eyes off your opponent but he couldn't help it the bright light seemed to just grab him by the face and twist his head in the direction it was coming from luckily his opponent felt the same and looked at the source. At the source was the woman he was trying to protect.

Izuku tried to say something but the before he could say anything the light quickly grew brighter blinding him, it took him about 10 seconds of constant blinking in order for his vision to properly restore itself

He blinked one more time before rubbing his eyes to get the remaining spots out of his eyes and he noticed the woman smiling at him holding a small ball of light before she said in a barely audible whisper " Thank you". she shot the little ball of light at him hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back a few steps. His brain went into overdrive as he started muttering to himself " WhathappenedtoherdidshetrytouseherquirkonhimormeIwonderwhatitreallyisisitjustaquirkthatflasheseveryoneinthesuroundingarea." Izuku suddenly realized that he was moving without any pain hindering him. He blinked at the revelation and looked at the bear humanoid who was still rubbing his eyes.

Izuku grabbed at his chest lightly but didn't feel any pain, he knew he should have since he got hit pretty hard and felt some of his ribs crack but they felt fine blood flow stopped from his wounds and it slowly dawned on him that the woman's quirk was some type of healing quirk, but it appeared to have rendered her unconscious.

He quickly took advantage of the time he was given to run and pick up the woman and put her on his shoulders. He hurriedly carried her away towards the alleyway entrance where he could see the sunlight he could almost make out the crowd of people. Unfortunately fate wasn't going to be so kind as to let him run off with the woman unscathed. A hulking figure dropped down in front of Izuku rage and killing intent pouring off of its shoulders.

Izuku stopped in his tracks and stared at the now massive shadow towering over him. It let out a growl before rearing one of its paws back and swinging it down on him, he barely stumbled out of the way the woman falling to the ground again.

The bear quirk user was already on Izuku before he could recover from the stumble bringing his arm down again, Izuku saw his claws were out this time and that's when another revelation came over him, In that instant the bear man was going to end the fight right then and there, he was going to rip out his throat with his claws.

He closed his eyes while his life flashed through his mind. He remembered when kacchan first started calling him deku,

He remembered all the abuse he endured,

His mind flashed to a time when he was pulling his mother to his room so he can get on the computer he was excited his face practically shining. His mother stated that he most likely added thousands of views to the video himself but he didn't care it was his all time favorite video. It was the video of All Mights debut as a hero, someone had recorded the disaster and you could hear someone say off to the side "Who is this guy!? He's saves a hundred people and it hasn't even been 10 minutes!" All might emerged from from atop a destroyed piece of debris. The man recording yelled out " He's got more!" before the video ended.

Izuku's face lit up brighter than before as he smiled at his mother and jumped out of his seat " He's the coolest in the world!" he squealed " And when I get my quirk I'm gonna be just like him!"

"It's not gonna happen kid." Izuku's memory switched to his memory of him and his mother in a doctors office the short bald doctor relaxing in his chair as he nonchalantly dropped a bombshell on the small kid. Izuku let his favorite All Might slip from his grasp as his brain blocked out everything else and his mother and the doctor continued to talk about quirks.

Suddenly another voice interrupted his memory flashes and Izuku opened his eyes to see kamui woods launching his special move Lacquered Chains Prison effectively trapping Izuku's would be murderer a animalistic roar came from inside the prison before it started shaking violently, the arbor user called out to Edgeshot and Mt. lady to help as he felt the wood being teared away from the inside Mt. lady's face poked out from the top of the alleyway and reached down in time to grab the raging hulking ball of fur in her hand after he busted through his wooden prison

"Hey, you need to chill out little man" she sneered, Edgeshot ran across the roof of one of the building before folding his body and dashing through the body of the still raging villain causing him to fall unconscious.

Izuku collapsed to his knees breathing hard he did it. He survived.

Then he thought about it, he didn't really do much all he did was get tossed around like some ragdoll while the lady he was trying to save ended up saving him instead. He was so weak and pathetic "Maybe kacchan was right what kind of pathetic hero has to be saved by the person they are trying protect?" tears began to stream down his face as he berated himself for being so useless.

After talking with the police and informing them he was quirkess he got scolded for being so reckless then went home he had enough of today.

* * *

**So I added a little more to this chapter and I currently have everything planned out up to about the sports festival in this story I just need to stop being lazy and get to work on writing them also when I posted this chapter before I had a few people ask me if in this story Deku was going to have a harem. To be honest I wasn't really going to be focusing on relationships much in this but a lot of people ask for it so I guess but if you don't like it I'm sorry I'm still a novice in writing. Review with any criticisms for me to make the story better favorite and follow it really helps to keep me going. Thanks see you in the next chapter, Hopefully**


	2. Saving Kacchan

**Alright guys welcome back to the second chapter I am so grateful to you guys in 2 days I had 20 followers and 11 favorites. I mean I know it's not much compared to other stories but holy crap I feel so proud Thanks again for the few reviews I got it made me feel better to know that some are proud of the improvements I made and some are just looking out for me so thanks again. since I kinda avoided working on this alittle and kept letting myself get distracted I tried to make this one a little longer than the last chapter.**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: Thanks for helping me sort out that little problem I'm glad that I won't have to write something like that it would just make writing this way to hard.**

**HankFlamion18: Thanks for the vote of confidence in the pm's and thanks for giving me all the support and info I might need for later chapters. One For All will still be a thing of course and you will see that will still be a thing in this chapter.**

**Axlexington: welp its continued so uh yea enjoy I guess.**

**I also wanna thank those who decided to favorite and follow**

**So Thank you:**

**HankFlamion18, Axlexington, DomChaosu, Hellfire Kitsune Zero, Opsmile, Rising king, ThundahV, Urnatures, jester3423377, lucianourg, , wubwub69, CMVR16, JSS42, RaverWolf, RedDemon82, Son Xero, SvenTheElephant, TheDarkHollow, foxyalienmonkey, skullcrusher3317. **

** Leave a review with criticism if you have any or questions I will be sure to answer you in PM's or in the next chapter favorite if you haven't already and follow because it really helps keep me going. I will talk to you all again at the end of the chapter and with that enjoy.**

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again when a bright light stabbed at his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for a little while longer groaning at the fact that he was getting up this early before slowly stretching out and dragging himself out of bed.

He felt there was something different about today but he couldn't tell what it was. His eyes were slightly sore and they felt like they were trying to desperately escape his head by clawing out of their sockets. He rubbed them until there were black spots dancing at the edge of his vision then got up and got ready for the day ahead.

He could hear his mother in the kitchen already making breakfast it was still pretty early so why was she up? Was it because she thought he was trying to avoid her yesterday? When he got home yesterday he did go straight to his room without so much as a hello to his poor mother who was in the middle of cooking dinner. Izuku felt a twang of pain in his heart feeling bad for stressing out his mother. He would be sure to comfort her later but right now he felt as if he had to get out. He could feel that something important was going to happen today and he just had to see it his inner fanboy would not accept him missing out on what could possibly be the perfect chance for him to glance off more information about being a hero.

After taking his shower Izuku walked out and greeted his mother who started fussing over him the instant she saw him walk out into the dining room. Smiling at her antics he assured her he was fine and was just tired, that's why he went straight to his room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she still continued to worry about him.

"_Mom, I going to head out again today, I didn't really get to do what I went out to do yesterday because of that villain._" Izuku said his mother looked up tears still rolling down her face as she gave him a wavering smile signaling that she heard him. He got up in an instant and moved to comfort his mother again. " I promise I'll be careful mom, I won't go anywhere dangerous."

Finally out of the house Izuku walked to the train station looking to catch an early enough train to the next city over.

_**XXXXX**_

It was still pretty early in the morning but he could still get some groceries from a nearby store. Toshinori Yagi wore a baggy white shirt and some military grade pants with four pockets big enough to hold a bottle of soda in each pocket his normally perked up strands of hair hung on the two different sides of his head limply. He walked out of the store in his weaker form as to not be noticed and swarmed by fans on his early morning run. He looked up at the sound of a woman screaming and a store owner running and yelling after a large green sludge with abnormally large eyes and an huge mouth that seemed to just float freely in the dark green sludge. Toshinori noticed that there was money also inside of his "body" If he could call it that. The people in front of him just watched with disappointment as the sludge villain quickly made away with the cash he nabbed.

"Man the Hero's have really been off their game these days, huh" one of the people said, his voice showing more signs of disappointment.

"Yea, yesterday I heard there was a lady who was attacked by a villain and she would have been dead if it weren't for a quirkless boy who intervened," a lady said. "The hero's didn't get there till later and the boy apparently held his own against the villain by himself."

This caught Toshinori's attention and he made a mental note to find out the name of that boy. He was searching for a successor, and thinks that boy could be a good option, but right now he had to capture that villain and restore the faith in the heroes that was wading sightly.

Toshinori entered his bulk form and put on his famous smile before letting out his boisterous laugh scaring the two civilians in front of him.

"**Do not worry citizens, for justice will be served to that villain today!**" His voice boomed all around reaching everyone that was close enough to listen. He smiled even wider at the smiles he was seeing among the faces as they all began to recognize him "**Why? Because I am here!**" His well known catchphrase was the last thing everyone heard before he dissapeared after the criminal.

_**XXXXX**_

Izuku had his notebook out as he muttered to himself lost in thought he had already lost his way because he was trying to track down the store that was robbed earlier.

**Flashback**

He heard the scream of a woman and hurried over but he got there a few minutes late because everything seemed fine on the street. He stopped a passerby and asked what the scream was about.

"_Aw, sorry kid you just missed it. The villain got away with the money but he should already be caught, All Might appeared and went after him. Can you believe it? The Number One Hero was here!_" the man squeaked before running off.

Izuku was instantly jealous, '_**The number one hero? Really? no fair**_, Izuku shook the thought away but his intense jealous feeling creeped back up on him again because his inner fanboy wouldn't let go of the fact that he missed his Idol _All Might. _While Izuku was busy chastising himself he didn't realize he walked down a road he didn't recognize.

**Flashback End**

Izuku continued to criticize himself while walking under the overpass up ahead blissfully unaware of the dark green sludge seeping through the manhole cover.

Izuku didn't notice that the morning sun had disappeared from behind him being replaced with a oddly moving shadow before it was too late. Before he knew it his whole body had been submerged in the horrible muck. Its scent invaded his nostrils while it shoved itself down his mouth. A grating voice racked his ears,"_**Thanks kid, you'll make the perfect body suit for me to get away from that huge oaf.**_" Izuku couldn't breathe let alone tell where exactly the voice was coming from.

Izuku grabbed and yanked at the slush that was enveloping his body trying to find someway to pry it off of his body but it just slipped through his fingers. He started to panic

'**I'm going to die here, he thought. I'm going to die and I'll never be a hero. I was lucky to be saved from death once why would I think I could get away a second time?**' Izuku's thoughts suddenly became louder in his head '**Maybe I should just give up, maybe I'm not meant to be a hero**" tears shimmered at the edge of his eyes as he began to let himself fall victim to to suffocation and the feelings that were dragging him down.

_**XXXXX**_

Getting lost in the sewers was not apart of today's plan but then again when had things ever go to plan. All Might sped through the sewers still searching for the villain who had slithered down there the instant he saw the number 1 hero after him.

All Might almost passed by another man hole until he heard a strange sound from above and noticed that the cover had been moved. Blasting through the hole he expected the villain to attack him as soon as he jumped out but the scene that greeted him was something much more horrifying to him. He saw a young teenager with messy green hair that overshadowed itself, his limbs hanging loosely at his sides not even trying to stop the invasion of his body. What scared All Might even more was the look in the boys large green eyes, They seemed glassed over like the boy knew what was happening and was okay with it. The boy seemed to have come to terms with dying which scared him more than anything. The boys eyes focused its glossy gaze at him before slowly closing. All Might instantly jumped into action determined to save the boy before his fears could come true.

_**XXXXX**_

Izuku woke up to an annoying feeling. It felt like someone was tapping his cheek nonstop, not hard enough to hurt but enough to drag his mind away from its dark chasm it was trying to fall into

He slowly forced his eyelids up and looked into the smiling face of All Might. His eyes widened in excitement "ALL MIIIIIGHT!" Izuku screamed scrambling backwards in surprise. All Might simply laughed his boisterous laugh with an even bigger smile, The sludge villain from before was stored in two soda bottles and both of the bottles were tucked safely in All Might's pockets. "**Sorry for getting you caught up in my justicing young man**" All Might said letting out another laugh while striking a equally ebullient pose. Izuku started looking around for the hero to sign something; anything it didn't matter finally his eyes settled on the notebook he dropped during the attack. He scrambled over to it and picked it up while stuttering over his words

"_A-All Might uh P-please sign my notebook_" Izuku held it out hopeful but it fell open in his hands revealing the man's signature already.

He was sure his heart was going to fly out of his chest at this point. Izuku started bowing rapidly word vomiting his thanks to his idol. He was feeling a mix of emotions that flowed through him like a circuit without a breaker and tears of joy seemed to make their place on the edge of his eyes. He rubbed at his face in a futile attempt to dry his face. As he tried to calm himself down All Might let out a small smirk and turned to leave. Izuku took notice of this and with his heart leaping into his throat again, yelled out "Wait! Please I have so many questions."

"**I'm sorry but I can't crime waits for no one!**" All Might said squatting down. He was preparing to jump away and Izuku would never see him again except on tv. His eyes widened and he began to try and stop the hero from leaving. He had just one more question he desperately needed answered.

Without thinking Izuku launched himself at All Might in some hopes to stop the hero but instead he found himself in the air attached to the hero's leg his face being contorted into one that you would usually see in a a manga or child's show. Tightening the grip he had on the hero's pant lag he tried to force down the overwhelming feeling of fear threatening to overcome him.

_**XXXXX**_

Toshinori didn't notice the feeling of extra weight that seemed to latch itself specifically to his left leg until it was too late. While he was in the air Toshinori felt something that made his trajectory feel a little off, he looked down and his sight was met with the young green haired lad he saved only a minute ago.

"**Hey Hey, now I love my fans but this is too much!**" he said scrambling to try and push the kid off of his leg " **Hey come on let go**" he struggled some more.

"I can't, If I let go now I'll fall and die!" the boy exclaimed fear becoming imminent in his voice at the thought of letting go now.

"**Oh, Right... Well then just close your eyes and your mouth**" The boy did as he was told but Toshinori could feel the boys grip on his leg tighten. Looking around for a suitable building to land on blood began to leak from his mouth; He quickly wiped the blood away with his arm and cursed himself for not paying attention to his time limit.

Finally he found a building with a flat roof and no one on it, the buildings surrounding it were too small to be able to see the roof that towered over them. Landing on the rooftop Toshinori looked down and saw the boy already disengaging himself from his leg. He briefly heard the boy mutter something about his life flashing before his eyes before he turned to leave again. Taking a few steps away from the boy Toshinori had to make sure there wasn't a repeat performance of the kid attaching himself to his leg. As he prepared to jump again he heard the rescuee ask him to wait for a few more seconds. Normally that wouldn't have kept him from jumping but for some reason it did this time, maybe it was the way the boy's voice cracked during his little outburst or the tense way he was standing but something kept Toshinori there even though his time limit was coming to an end.

"All Might; Please I just have to know…" the light in the boy's eyes seemed to die again as he looked down and tears started making way out of his eyes. "All my life I've been told I couldn't do it because I've been quirkless all my life." This sudden reveal caught him off guard because these days people without a quirk are rare " P-please I j-just need to hear it from someone…" more tears streamed down the boys face and it looked like the dam he was trying to keep from breaking seemed to just fall apart on him. "Can I- Can I be a hero? Even if I'm quirkless can I still be a hero like you?" the kid had his head down and his eyes shut tight and tears still making their way down his cheeks He was overwhelmed with so much emotion his voice cracked at the end. Toshinori opened his mouth to say something but at that moment his body exploded into that of a shorter skinny blond man with blood shooting out of his mouth like a fountain.

_**XXXXX**_

With his body coiled like a spring Izuku almost shouted his question at his hero. He tried to keep his feelings in check but he was getting so overwhelmed that his own voice betrayed him and crack with emotion at the end. He kept his eyes shut in in attempt to stem his tears but it wasn't working and when his question was met with silence he dared to open his burning eyes and look up at his lifelong idol.

His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when he looked up instead of seeing his hero he just saw a skeletal man with bright blue eyes that were shadowed by his face. The human skeleton spewed more blood from his mouth and quickly wiped it away while Izuku continued to freak out " W-W-What happened? Where did All Might go?" Izuku questioned, his eyes felt like they were going to burst for some reason.

"_Don't worry kid it's still me" _the man said huffing a little. "_I'm still the same All Might you know and fanboy about._". Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt like someone had dropped a 5 ton lead weight on his eyes and they felt like they were going to explode inside his head.

" _Hey kid calm down I'll explain everything._" The man said while sliding down to sit on the floor. He slowly lifted up his shirt showing off a grisly purplish scar on the lower right side of his abdomen. He went on to explain to Izuku what happened.

"_You know those guys at the beach that hold their breath to look better for everyone else sake?_" All Might asked. Izuku nodded his head in understanding what he was talking about he usually saw people doing it all the time.

"_Yea well I got this about 5 years ago in a battle with a villain. I managed to keep it under wraps but the surgeries wore me down, now I can only stay in my muscle form for about 3 hours a day._" He finished.

Izuku held up his hands while doing the math in his head "5 years ago… hmmm, That would be your battle with the villain Toxic Chainsaw right?" Izuku blurted out randomly.

All Might laughed before more blood made a surprise appearance. Quickly wiping away the blood again All Might beamed up at him

"_You must really know your stuff fanboy, Most people don't even know about that battle._"

Izuku's face turned slightly red from the compliment received.

"So Toxic Chainsaw did do that to you?" Izuku asked worry still gnawing at him in the pit his stomach. Thinking about a villain being able to injure All Might kind of scared Izuku the blush faded away as he thought more about it, but before he could go on a muttering spree All Might stopped him with a laugh/ huff.

"_As if that guy could do something like this to me_" All Might laughed at the ridiculous idea before his eyes suddenly darkened.

"_No kid he didn't do it. It was another villain, One you haven't heard of and one you will never hear about. Got it?_" His tone suggested that he was trying to assure Izuku that there was just another villain put behind bars but there was an underlying meaning in his words that made Izuku's heart beat just that much faster.

All Might slowly pushed himself up from his seat on the floor and headed towards the stairs keeping a wary distance away from Izuku in case he tried to jump on him again. He opened the door.

With his Idol leaving him again Izuku's fear was replaced with a sudden desperation again."Wait All Might please… I just need one person to tell me I can.." his voice oozed all the emotions he felt up until that point.

"Can someone like me become a hero?" He was letting all of his feelings out now. Guilt, Fear, Excitement. It was all coming out in his question. The tension in the air seemed to grab ahold of All Might and hold him in his spot on the stairs.

"_So you want to be a hero, huh?_" All Might sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose " _You know… everyday heroes put their lives on the line everyday to protect people and some villains quirks are very dangerous._" All Mights sunken blue eyes didn't meet Izuku's hopeful emerald ones instead he looked at a spot just ahead of the sun finding it very interesting all of a sudden " _You said you are quirkless right? I don't know how else to say this but villains are just too dangerous for someone without a powerful quirk._" All Might turned and finally looked Izuku in the eyes. his look held sadness in them "_I'm sorry without a quirk you can't be a hero_"

Izuku's mind went completely blank. He stood there as a fog enveloped him completely drowning him in despair. All Might walked towards the door and started down the stairs he stopped on the second step and turned to look at the boy one more time and said " _It's fine to have dreams young man, Just make sure they are realistic_"

As soon as All Might disappeared down the stairs Izuku collapsed to his knees and let more tears fall freely. His idol didn't believe in him no one did. Izuku could deal with the kids his age who told him his dream was useless, it didn't mean anything to him, but, having All Might himself tell Izuku to give up his dream was just too much. It pierced whatever emotional armor he had managed to build up from the years of bullying.

A loud explosion and screams from far away blew away all the fog that had blanketed his thoughts. Izuku snapped his head up to look around and scan his surroundings. He saw fire and smoke reaching for the sky a few blocks away and his heart jumped into his throat. Wiping away his tears Izuku mentelly waved away his harrowing thoughts and bolted down the stairs almost tripping on his way down.

_**XXXXX**_

It may have hurt but he had to do it. Toshinori's heart felt like it was tearing itself apart for telling that boy he had no chance at being a hero, "_but it had to be done"_ he repeated to himself " _It was all for his own good. Heroes face such dangerous villains everyday and from the way he acted when he was captured by that sludge villain earlier he would just freeze up. Right?_" for some reason it just didn't sound right to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking down the street brooding a little. He pushed the thought away and continued down the street trying to steer his mind away from the thought that he might have just ruined a kid's life. He as about a block away from the building he left the kid on when a sudden explosion rocked the floor beneath him making him stumble into a nearby wall. He looked up and saw a tower of flames about 4 blocks away. Toshinori's heart began to beat faster as he glanced down at his pockets.

Empty.

He inwardly cursed himself for not noticing earlier, the bottles were gone. He started towards the source of all of the commotion continuously scolded himself for being so neglectful. By the time he got there his breath was labored, in his less buff form he had little to no stamina which is one thing that always bothered him. A crowd was surrounding the safe area just outside of the burning buildings watching in fear as the sludge villain from earlier lashed out at other heros. Backdraft was busy keeping onlookers and reporters at bay as Kamui Woods ran in and out of burning building pulling out more civilians who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the destruction. Death Arms was in the middle of the destruction backing away from the villain.

"Damn it, I can't get near him. If only I was stronger" he cursed

"I wish we had All Might here I bet he could have ended this already." Another hero said while gritting his teeth.

" MT. LADY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET TO HIM?" Kamui Woods yelled as he ran away with more survivors.

"I-I can't reach him I need at least a two way street in order to walk through." she said panic rising in her voice a little. The heroes were at a serious disadvantage and they knew it. They were starting to panic since none of their quirks were seemingly strong enough to stop the villain before them.

Another explosion rang out blasting away a chunk of the villain to reveal the face of katsuki bakugo screaming profanities at the sludge while trying to free himself. A collective gasp escaped the crowd when they saw him struggling to free himself from the grasp of the sludge which began to gather itself over his mouth again. Fear ran through the crowd as the new revelation of a hostage being in his grasp sunk in.

"He has a hostage!" Death Arms raced forward in an attempt to grab the boy but a slimy whip flew through the air with a crack knocking him back

" Death Arms stay back there is nothing we can do against this guys quirk we just have to hang back and try to keep everyone else safe until someone with the right quirk can show up!" Slugger called out

Toshinori brought his hand up to his scar again cursing under his breath.

This was his fault.

If he had just paid more attention while in the air then he could have caught the bottles before they fell, no this all could have been avoided if he had been faster in catching the villain. If he had only been fast enough to grab him and stuff in in a bottle before the villain lost him in the sewers. He was no longer in his prime he had gotten even worse these past few days of course the people didn't notice. To them he was still fast and strong as ever, but he could tell he wasn't moving as fast as he could before. He had to hurry up and choose but he still hasn't found a suitable successor yet.

A woman's screams and a startled yelp from one of the heroes brought Toshinori back from his train of thought.

When he looked up his bright blue eyes lit up in fear as he recognized the green mop of messy hair running into the flames stumbling over himself.

_**XXXXX**_

This was all his fault. If he didn't latch himself onto All Might's leg then the villain would have never gotten free, but he did and now he was causing untold damage and hurting anyone who dared get too close. Izuku watched while the heroes tried to find a way to subdue the muck but he just kept on slipping through their grip and smacking them away while laughing. A sudden explosion and curses from a familiar sounding voice sent Izuku into a mini panic attack as Bakugo's face appeared in the hole that he blasted in his liquid like prison.

"DAMMIT LET GO!" his face was contorted in anger but Izuku could also see the slight hint of fear in Bakugo's glowing red eyes as a mouth with a wide toothy grin covered up the bottom half of his face.

It might have just been him looking around at the scene that had finally been opened up to him but bakugo's red eyes seemed to lock onto Izuku's emerald else faded away and before he knew it Izuku was already pushing through the crowd and under Backdrafts arm towards bakugo his bright red sneakers squeaking on the concrete.

A yellow eye floated up to the surface of the gunk and stared in Izuku's direction before the slime recognized the kid from his earlier attack.

"_**You again!?**_" he said raising up a slimy green tentacle "_**DIE ALREADY YOU BRAT!**_" he brought it down trying to crush the little nuisance.

Izuku kept running while memories of his hero notebooks flooded through his head, He recalled a page on Kamui Woods special move Lacquered Chains Prison; 'Making your opponent flinch in combat it very helpful as it creates an opening for attack'. Izuku slid off his bag and threw it at the villain in an attempt to make him flinch but instead it only pissed him off as he smacked the bag away.

Izuku felt something shift behind his eyes before a small shockwave freed itself from his face nearly knocking him over. He managed to keep his eyes open and on the villain in case he attacked again but instead he saw that both the villain, Bakugo and the flames all had a bluish light around them and weren't moving at all. No… they were moving but really slowly. The flames seemed to wave from side to side instead of flickering like they were before. Bakugo's eyes were closing. It was nearly imperceptible but Izuku could was sure he could see bakugo starting to lose his will to fight. Tears started forming in Izuku's eyes again and he blinked to get rid of them.

That's when the effect ended. Everything seemed to return back to normal in the instant Izuku blinked. The flames lost their blue hue and reverted to flickering instead of waving and the villain blinked obviously confused at how the little welp before him had seemingly moved closer in an instant.

Izuku jumped into the slime aggressively clawing at the slime that had covered his childhood friends face. Another explosion was let loose and bakugou's face reappeared, his eyes gazed at Izuku with surprise and apprehension.

"Deku? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned his voice was hoarse from yelling.

"I-I-I don't know. My legs just started moving..." Izuku had tears falling down his face again. He looked up and his watery emerald eyes met fearful red ones." Kacchan… I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." he stopped to stare up at bakugo who had closed his eyes again from the painful grip the villain had on him.

"_**Look kid I'm done playing with you**_" His slimy hand came bearing down at Izuku for the finishing blow.

"Quick save the boy, he'll kill him!" Death arms and the rest of the heroes rushed in seeking to at least save one of the kids caught up in the danger

Izuku cowered in fear expecting the worst of the pain to come but it never did. Slightly confused he opened his eyes and took in the image in front of him. He saw the towering form of All Might next to him holding off the attack with one of his muscled arms.

"**I really am pathetic, I told you the traits to make a great champion...**" He pulled his arm free of the entanglement. "**...But I see now that I wasn't living up to my own...IDEALS**" Blood spewed forth in copious amounts from his mouth, he grabbed onto both Izuku's and bakugo's hands as he continued his speech"**Pro's are always risking their lives, THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!**" he yelled as he pulled back his arm for a devastating blow.

"_**Damn you All Might!**_" the sludge cursed already throwing another pitiful attack at the hero.

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" thrusting his punch forward All Might completely decimated his small time enemy while pulling both boys into safety.

A whirlwind of air blew through the area blowing out the fires and clearing out the smoke. Mt. Lady braced herself on the ground protecting the civilians from the force of the blast the rest of the pro heroes held each other for support to avoid being whisked away by the small tornado that had formed. The tornado lasted a few seconds longer before dispersing in the air around it. All Might stayed crouched down trying to catch his breath while everyone tried to comprehend what just transpired. Rain droplets fell from the sky breaking the silent trace and causing some people to flinch.

"Huh? Rain?" one voice was heard, then another " Don't tell me all the wind just now was…" another person voiced out his thoughts " Wow look at the clouds their moving!" The crowd was starting to get excited.

Death Arms looked up at the clouds then back down at All Might in complete awe '_Holy crap_' he thought '_He just changed the weather_' All Might stood up wiping away the blood that still stuck to his chin his smile still present. The crowd went ballistic cheering while the rain lingered. Still tired out from going beyond his limit All Might almost fell backward but managed to catch himself before anyone could notice. He threw his arm in the air as a symbol to the people that as long as he was there, no villain will ever get away.

All Might took a quick glance behind him at the two unconscious boys behind him but his focus was solely on the green haired kid that rushed into danger supposedly without a quirk but from what his saw the kid had slowed down time itself around the villain not to mention the villain himself. He felt as if he had just found the perfect inheritor for One For All.

All Might turned to face the oncoming onslaught of reporters and fans completely oblivious to the pair of beady red eyes watching from the rooftop of a nearby building. This stranger had witnessed what Izuku did and wanted to have a quick talk with the kid to see if he wanted to train under him for this kid had peeked an unusual interest from this person.

* * *

**So uh... yea it has BEGUN I'm introducing a character earlier than the show did like way earlier and uh yea we are going to so how this goes. It might make or break the story.**

**Sorry about the awkward POV switches it was a little difficult for me to switch from POV to POV seamlessly like other authors so if its a little jarring I'm sorry Also I know I left out probably A lot of important dialogue but it's either because I forgot it and was too far to go back and fix it which would have force me to most likely go back and change what i already wrote or I'm going to try and fit it in in the next chapter with the new person that has entered the scene.**

**Again I wanna thank HankFlamion18 for being a constant pillar of support and constantly egging me on to continue writing this please if you haven't already found it go check out his story "To See the Past and the Future" it's really good I promise you will enjoy it. I also wanna thank my friend who isn't on this website for going through and editing this chapter when it was about halfway finished he didn't have to but he did anyway so big thanks to him for also being there to help me keep this slow moving train going. That's all I have to say right now I guess so...uh... yea I'll be going so I can get started on The third chapter for you guys. of course review, flame me I don't care as long as I can at least gain some healthy criticisms from it and favorite and follow if you haven't already. cya**


	3. Who Are You?

**Hey y'all sorry its been a little while but I've had a real crazy time. I injured my ankle then after it healed I got sick and as I'm posting this I'm still sick I'm also getting ready to go to a function for the military branch that I joined and I'm also kinda freaking out over my Prom thats coming up in about a week. I'm being buried in tests an homework so thats very fun. and to top things off I'm having a major block in this story rn because I found out the character im using has a bit of a different back story then I thought and my brain is saying screw you and your story rn. so I figured I might as well try to post what I have which is very little. I'm sorry Ill try to post another much longer chapter before I leave for boot camp in June. before we get started I wanna thank you all for following this story and my shit writing style. without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

He opened his eyes and found that the bright white roof of the paramedics van to be too bright. Izuku squinted before his eyes got used to the feeling of light entering his eyes (man he really needed to stop waking up in bright environments). A man in a white paramedic uniform noticed he was awake and called out to the heroes who were talking to a police officer nearby. At the sound of the call they all looked towards the van worriedly some even made their way to the van in a hurry leaving behind the poor officer who was still trying to get a statement from them.

Death Arms made it to the van first and looked over the kid, worry was etched in his face. When he saw that the kid was fine for the most part he breathed a sigh of relief… then walloped the kid in the head.

"What's wrong with you kid, were you trying to get yourself killed?" he yelled attracting the attention of a few nearby officers and civilians. Izuku held his head and cowered away from the angry hero who was still going on a rant about how reckless Izuku was and how he could have gotten himself killed. The heroes words quickly fell on deaf ears as Izuku began to think about what happened.

First there was the 'shockwave' that threw him off balance. At first he thought it was from kacchan but quickly disregarded that idea because when it happened bakugou was still trapped in the villains body and he hadn't set off any explosions.

Another concern was the blueish tint that slowed everything down. It followed up with the shockwave that had emitted from his face. He didn't want to believe that it could have possibly came from him he didn't have a quirk but the blueish tint blanketed anything that was in his vision slowing it down.

Another sharp chop to the head brought him back from his thoughts. Izuku looked up to see Death Arms staring him down disapprovingly Kamui Woods by his side also glaring at him. Mt. lady had wandered off to go talk to the news reporters who still stuck around hoping to get more for their story, All Might was could not be found, and bakugo was still snoozing in the other van they had him in. Izuku brought his attention back to the two heroes who were glowering at him again due to the fact that he ignored them once again.

"The youth these days, so disrespectful." Death Arms said. Kamui just nodded his head in agreement. Izuku immediately jumped up and started bowing rapidly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful It's just a habit of mine when I start thinking to hard I start to zone out and-" another quick chop to his dome piece shut him up. He held his head again and looked up at the two heroes who were now smirking

"You know what it's alright kid" Death Arms said, he was almost sure from the way the kid had jumped up to apologize that he was fine now. Kamui Woods chuckled in the back as Death Arms assured Izuku that everything was fine and there was no longer a need to apologize. They did berate him some more for being reckless enough to run at the villain without so much as a plan other than throwing his bag at him and clawing aggressively to get to the hostage.

After the lecture he had to refuse multiple police officers and heroes offers to take him home, it became painfully obvious that they wanted to make sure he wouldn't attempt anymore free-lance rescue attempts. He finally convinced them that he was fine to walk home alone and that it wasn't far away, he cast one last look at bakugo who was just waking up. Izuku decided that it would be best if he avoided his explosive counter-part for now he had a feeling that that the explosive teen would blow his top if he found out that he was nearly rescued by the quirkless deku.

He quickly slipped away before he could be spotted by bakugo and walked down the road to the train station. His plan was to get home and relax in his room and maybe come up with a new song, it was something he hadn't done in a while, it usually relaxed him and let him collect his thoughts. He walked up to the train station and boarded the train.

As the doors shut and the train pulled out of the station Izuku flopped down in an empty seat and closed his eyes, it wasn't even past noon yet and he felt like could he could just lay down and sleep for an eternity.

The sun was shining through the train windows casting shadows across the car and the swaying of the train was hypnotizing enough to lure him into sleep.

_**XXXXX**_

Sitting on top of the train was a little unorthodox, but it was a necessity if he didn't want the kid to be suspicious of him. He started tailing his (hopefully) soon to be student after he witnessed what the kid did to himself to protect a woman who was being assaulted by the pig-headed asshole with a bear quirk. He was angry that the heroes only showed up after the fact to take out the villain after the kid already wore him down. He was especially pissed off at how a certain hero went straight to the press after knocking the villain out instead of checking on the two civilians that were in danger during the scuffle. He made a mental note that she would be the first one to take out then he would move onto the rest, but for now he had to focus and practice on what he was going to say to the kid.

The train slowed down to a stop and the doors opened, he licked his lips with his long tongue and waited for his target to walk out.

A smile spread across his face when he saw the mop of messy green hair shuffle off the train, he wanted to talk to him right now but there were to many people nearby so he resolved himself to wait for a better time to talk to the boy. Instead he climbed up into the rafters of the station and proceed to follow the boy down many deserted roads. If this child were to be trained under him he would definitely have to train him and increase his speed and power but also the way the kid was holding himself was just too sad, he looked like he was just ready to give up on himself which was a bizarre change in the attitude since he seemed like the complete opposite when he threw himself into danger to save someone who was in said danger.

He hopped onto another rooftop while still watching Izuku and squatted down to avoid being seen. For some reason Izuku had stopped walking and was just standing in the middle of the road using his arms to wipe his face.

_**XXXXX**_

He wiped his face again trying to get rid of any evidence that he was crying. He woke up from another nightmare while on the train and he somehow managed to hold in the tears, at least until he got away from everyone else that is. He walked along the empty roads avoiding his apartment complex until he could collect his thoughts and get them under control he didn't want to make his mother worry any more than she already does about him.

Izuku rubbed his eyes again and began walking again until a loud angry shout stopped him in his tracks. He turned on his heels hoping to any god that it wasn't who he thought it was, Unfortunately it was exactly who he hoped it wouldn't be, a pissed off scowl adorning his features, his ash blonde hair swaying slightly in the weak breeze. Bakugou stood at the end of the street bandages and band aids poking out through little openings in his clothes highlighting the fact that he recently been attacked by a giant green sentient slime.

"Listen." he said "I would never ask a weakling like you to help me" he began shaking out of either pure anger or some other emotion Izuku couldn't identify."So don't you dare think you can start looking down on ? you got that? I was fine by myself. Your just a quirkless wanna-be who won't even make it as a didn't help me, you did nothing. Don't forget it." Bakugou quickly turned around and stomped away yelling out " I don't owe you anything." As he disappeared around a corner Izuku hung his head.

'_Kacchan is right, I didn't really do much to help today.' _he thought to himself '_But at least I tried, Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams'_

His internal monologue was cut short when Izuku's legs stopped responding to his commands, Instead of moving forward like he wanted he just stood frozen to the spot unable to move he then felt something warm run down his cheek. Suddenly he was lifted off of his feet and whisked away into the air in someone's arms, he watched as his limbs dangled uselessly below him while the black, armor plated, spiked boots ran across roads, hopped fences, and jumped onto roofs with surprising amounts of grace considering this person had dead weight in their arms. Finally the man stopped running and jumping and placed Izuku down on a blue tile roof in a relaxed sitting position his arms pushed out behind him to keep him from falling backwards.

Izuku looked up to see the man who snatched him away and instantly regretted it. The man was intimidating and muscular with a flat triangular shaped face, His messy black hair threatened to spill over the red headband he wore around his forehead and also had another tattered yellowed cloth around his small blood red eyes and a large red scarf that flowed nicely behind him. He was also sporting a dark combat suit plated with metal armor to holster the multitude of knifes he had on him included the jagged katana on his back. Since his attire had no sleeves he wrapped more yellowed bandages from his shoulder down to his wrist and a small watch on his left wrist where the bandage ended. Izuku also noticed his knees were also plated with metal pads as to avoid a possible fatal hit that might incapacitate him. There was also the noticeable hunch the man carried with him whenever he walk anywhere or stood still.

The man leaned in closer to Izuku's face taking in his features as well taking note of the large green eyes that stretched out a little giving him a permanent innocent look and the green mop of hair that stuck out at odd angles casting dark shadows across itself. He also had four freckles on each cheek in a diamond the innocent look. The muscular man straighten up as much as he could before clearing his throat and speaking.

" Alright look kid, Sorry about the unconventional way I whisked you away to talk but I was getting a little impatient." He said "I just need to ask you why you did it."

Izuku just sat there and stared at the man completely at a loss.

"Will you answer me if I give you a name to call me by?" he said clearly getting annoyed. Izuku simply nodded and scooted forward a little to catch the name.

"I call myself stain, that's what you will refer to me as understood?" he said "that is if you accept my offer."

* * *

**Welp yea thats just about as far as my brain would let me go so sorry about the short chapter Ill be sure to make the next chapter at longer... hopefully. and yes I have something planned for the stain arc and yes it will include character development for all characters involved in the original stain arc. Hopefully after my 3 months in boot camp I'll have enough time to continue writing this. Don't worry though I'm leaving in June so I should be able to get in at least one more chapter before I go. hope you enjoed and yea see yall in the next chapter hopefully.**


	4. Update

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't posted anything I'm just super stressed out right now with test and my job, and Also I'm training extra hard so I'm ready for Boot Camp at the end of this month. So I have decided sadly that i will have to put this story on hold for a while until I can get through all of my problems and stuff. Maybe when I get a place of my own I'll start this up again but I will most likely start from the beginning Because hopefully I will have Greatly Improved my writing style by then. sorry and thanks for any and all support. I WON'T DROP THIS I PROMISE. GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA EVERYONE LOVE ALL YALL'S**


	5. Update 2 please don't hate me

Sooooooooo I got my ship date moved to the end of the month and since I am having a few problems getting creative with this story I decided that I am going to rewrite it when I'm better at writing but that means I wont touch this story till after im done with boot camp. that being said i am working on a new mha story that's a vampire au I guess (I'm still a noob when it comes to this Fanfiction writing stuff so I'm sorry if you guys think it is or isn't an au) I will probably try to get at least 3 chapters out to you guys before I leave for boot camp at the end of this month (that is for the new story not this one, sorry!. Like I said I promise I wont give up on this story but I will try to rewrite it at a later date when I have enough skill to do so) enjoy your summer everyone and uh LETS GO PLUS ULTRA!


	6. Im back kinda, not really at least not

Alright hey guys I passed my 3 month long boot camp training and went on my 10 day leave without even attempting to start my story. I also am now in my mct which is more training for a month then another school for specialisation. I have no idea that will last but hopefully I will have a computer by then so I can stop putting this off and actually write this story for all of you wonderful ppl who seemed to at least slightly enjoy what I had started? I will tell you that November there will not be any updates because the service here is real bad and my phone is gonna be taken away and I don't have a computer. Hopefully by the end of the year I will be able to start up again after I've settled down. Glad to be back and of course I will just use this story as an updater to let you guys know about any plan changes or something like that.


	7. Im Alive

I AM HERE. I'm not dead I'm still alive I'm sorry it seems like I've forgotten about this story but i havent I promise. i have the first three chapter ready to be posted they are literally the same thing as before but im kinda ready to start this story again i wont be updating real fast because my new job and training are gonna be keeping me real busy but that dont mean im gonna give up. just know updates are gonna be slow or occasionally non-existant but there will be updates the name will be the same just with rewrite at the end


End file.
